Of Pyros, Polka Dots, and Hidden Love
by N.C. Stormeye
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan. At first glance these two seem to NEVER get along. But what if they both harbor feelings for each other they don't want to reveal? Can unexpected circumstances lead them to the truth? NxM
1. The Introduction

**Of Pyros, Polka Dots, and Hidden Love**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfic by (The Very Versatile) Y.N.T. Maria Blanca**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I did own Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't have to resort to writing fanfiction to see my wishes of MikanxNatsume come true. Unfortunately, no such luck. So there.

**Author's Notes: **Hello. I'm Y.N.T. Maria Blanca. Call me MB, yes, megabyte, but whatever. Don't call me Maria or I'll be stoned to death by my friends in the Mediator fanfiction community. I am a Fire Alice addict, as well as _ice_ and _illusion_, but I won't get into that, and I wish I could be a shapeshifter. Laugh all you want, I'm a kid, so cut me some slack. In any case, this is my first Gakuen Alice fic. Also, I have only a minimal knowledge of Gakuen Alice, some of it gleaned from fanfiction. I have watched the anime though, so chill. And in this fic, the gang's all in middle school, okay?

And away we go…

**

* * *

Chapter _Une_: The Intro**

Today was an ordinary day at the Alice Academy. Well, as ordinary as it could be, considering it was supposed to be a school for students with remarkable powers. So of course it wasn't very ordinary. But if you were a student here, on a daily basis exposed to such things as ghosts spewing out of children's heads, giant chicks roaming through forests, and homicidal teddy bears, well, then you'd find today quite ordinary…and bland.

Running through the hallways on this slightly nippy morning (Did I mention it was early winter and a bit cold? No? Well now I have.), was a certain honey-haired middle-schooler, Sakura, Mikan, Mikan or "baka" to close friends, and "polka-dot-panties-girl" to frenemies. But I'll get more into that later.

Supposedly on this morning, as with every morning, Mikan was late. Unbeknownst to our frightfully cheery heroine (who could give Miaka Yuuki a run for her money), her friend-Imai, Hotaru, Middle School Class A Vice President, possible honor student, blackmailer, and all around fun girl (if your definition of fun is stone-cold silence and getting hit with a baka gun every morning)-had run her watch and alarm clock forward by, oh, say ten minutes. How she did this without Mikan knowing is a mystery to me, but then again, Hotaru has an invention Alice, so anything's possible.

Mikan burst through the classroom doors, expecting to get a detention, _again_. Of course, due to said clock-forward-ness, she was actually three minutes early, instead of seven minutes late. When Mikan_ finally _noticed that her watch was run forward, she immediately attempted to both confront and hug Hotaru, but, as with every morning, she was flung back by Hotaru's dreaded baka gun.

And I wonder why Mikan has not developed an immunity to that gun by now?

Mikan was helped up by the class president and her other best friend, Tobita, Yuu. Yuu is an illusionist, which accounted for a very unfortunate "haunted house" episode a few years back. Of course, Yuu didn't mean to trap Mikan with a potentially deadly Alice-wielder, but I'll get more into that later.

Oh dear, in my Lemony Snicket-esque dialogue (or at least I was _trying_ to create a Lemony Snicket-esque dialogue), I forgot to mention Mikan's Alice. Mikan has a nullifying Alice, which cancels out the effectiveness of any Alice used against her or against anything within her range. It's a relatively selfish Alice, but very versatile. I prefer shape shifting myself though, or possibly…

Flame-casting (yes, Flame of Recca-ish, I know), the power of the deadly pyromaniac (who happens to be as hot as the flames he casts) Hyuuga, Natsume, whom our heroine tends to have altercations with on a daily basis. And today, as usual, as Mikan tried to rise from the position the blast from Hotaru's baka gun had left her in, who else but Natsume should enter and find Mikan in his way?

"Out of my way, little girl!" Natsume snarled coldly as he jerked Mikan aside. Mikan, as usual, got upset and _attempted_ (note, ATTEMPTED) to confront her "partner" (no, not in _that _way! This _is_ a K+ fic you know!), but, as usual, tripped.

"It's peaches today huh?" Natsume said snidely, in reference to the ever-changing prints on Mikan's unmentionables. Now of course, I do wonder how he can see the prints on Mikan's undies, since Mikan normally falls with her skirt flat, and not riding up as normal. Still, you have to admire his skirt-peeking style…though I don't, being female and a jeans wearer myself.

"Pervert!" Mikan was inclined to spout. Natsume was nonchalant, and simply grabbed his ever-present shounen manga (you'd think he'd have finished it by now), and began to read. Mikan, angry at having her chastising comment ignored, tried to catch her "offender's" attention, to no avail. With a sigh, she greeted her other "friend"…

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon!"

Nogi, Ruka, whose Alice is Animal Pheromone. Kinda sounds Fuyuki Shido-ish to you Get Backers fans, I know. Ruka, the classic Mickey Blue Eyes, is gentle…and has a secret crush on Mikan, though we all know Hotaru-chan has a crush on him, due to her effervescent, paparazzi-style photographing of Ruka's exploits.

"Ohayo Mikan." Ruka said in his casually kind way, so as to placate both his charming greeter and his dangerous best friend. Mikan, satisfied with her morning "ritual" (get in, get blasted by Hotaru, helped up by Yuu, perverted at by Natsume, and greeted by Ruka), took her seat.

Of course, what is a class without a teacher? As Mikan took her seat, her teacher, whom today was Narumi-sensei (Human Pheromone, which makes him unbearably sexy that you faint, literally. He does look a bit feminine, and cracks whips…which are kind of kinky of you ask me, but this is a K+ fic, so I'll lay off.), entered the classroom.

_Just my luck_ Mikan thought, _Whenever I'm late it's always Jinno-sensei, but when I'm early it's either Narumi-sensei or a sub…aww…_

On the other hand, Mikan-chan, you have a strange affinity with Narumi-sensei. You even went so far as to call him "Dad" in one episode. But I won't get into that.

"Alright class," Narumi said, "Today is free day since the teachers will be having an impromptu staff meeting. You are free to visit Central Town, or any other facility, except the faculty area. Okay?"

Narumi was promptly drowned out by the cheering of a class full of happy middle schoolers. Since I have had experience in being in such a class (I was one of those cheering), I happen to know how loud it is. Think twenty-five megaphones attached to giant Bose Surround Sound speakers. Now you understand? Good.

Anyway, back to the story. Now where was I? Oh yes, the yelling.

Now when Narumi-sensei recovered from the shock of possibly a new sound record ringing in his ears, he smiled and let the students pass (or rather, stampede) through the class doors. On her way out, Mikan approached Hotaru and Yuu, who were off to their dorms.

"Hey Hotaru, Yuu, you wanna go to Central Town with me?"

"Uh…okay Mikan." Yuu replied. Hotaru gave a brief nod of assent. Mikan, who was not used to Hotaru's agreeing to being seen with her outside, tried, once again, to hug her best friend. She was flung back with Hotaru's horseshoe glove.

"OW!"

"Just don't act stupid, okay, idiot." Hotaru said, then left, leaving Mikan on the school's floor, alone. Now in most movies and anime, this would have been a tragic scene, complete with sad violin music in the background, and slightly-blurred close-ups of Mikan crying. But since this is Alice Academy, Mikan simply got up and exclaimed "Hotaru you meanie!" and was off in a huff. Unbeknownst to her, she was watched by a pair of amber-ruby eyes…

**

* * *

End Notes: **I know this is my first fic, and written in a very jumpy and muddling writing style (as I said, I was emulating Lemony Snicket (and **heartXofXice**, whose fic **Simple Days**, is a must read)…though I inevitably failed), so please, be VERY GENTLE…but not too gentle. I like crit, I DISLIKE flames. NO FLAMERS. I personally think anyone who insults anyone without giving a reason (or a pathetic reason like "This fic sucked") is a coward and a fool who is simply jealous. Of course, being anonymous shows that. (I said anonymous not **A Nony Moose** who happens to be a pretty killer reviewer and rocks.)

Well, that's enough from me. The second chapter (I'm writing it as soon as I post this one) is coming up fast so my muse doesn't dissipate!) is coming up NEXT!

_Ciao Bellas!_

_MB_


	2. My Name is Natsume Hyuuga, Total Idiot

**Of Pyros, Polka Dots, and Hidden Love**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfic by (The Possibly Stoned) Y.N.T. Maria Blanca**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Gakuen Alice, then I'd create a character for Sumire to love, because I think the little cat-dog girl deserves a little someone. And I'd have Natsume and Mikan kiss in the last episode. Since none of that happened, then obviously I don't oven Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Notes: **Pretty darn speedy huh? Well, let's just say I have a bad reputation for finishing chapter fics (I don't), and I hate leaving people hanging (but I do). So I'm writing this as fast as possibly possible.

Oh yeah, and announcement. I NEED A BETA READER!

Anyway, on with the fic. (gasp I almost typed F-U-C there.)

**

* * *

Chapter _Deux_: My Name Is Natsume Hyuuga, Total Idiot. **

_You probably don't know me, or maybe you do, a little, from the insane prattling of this mediocre author._

Hey! Who are you calling mediocre?

_You, that's who. Now shut up or I burn you to a crisp. Now where was I…oh yes._

_My name is Hyuuga Natsume, codenamed the "Black Cat" for the simple reason that I am forced to wear an Alice control mask to control an Alice I never chose to have and, if given the choice, I would destroy._

_I am a delinquent, a dangerous person, and an assassin. I am only, by most standards, a child, manipulated by this accursed academy to do its bidding, in exchange for a life fit for a king. A life I would gladly give up if it meant I no longer had to be a dog of this institution. _

_Most people, in this situation, if they had my powers, would have possibly incinerated this "academy" and everyone in it, including themselves, by now. I of course have thought of that. I could have saved my friends then incinerated the accursed minds that run this institution, then I could have disappeared into obscurity. It's been done before. _

_But I can't. Because if I tried, this Academy would destroy or harm the very people I hold dear. I hate this life! I hate this power! I hate everyone and everything…except for a select few._

_For instance, my friend Ruka. He's one of the few people who understand me, but he's under threat too. And that's why, when I can, I distance myself from him as much as possible._

_Also, there's Yuu and Hotaru. They're the best and brightest in this batch, even more so than me, but I'm a level above them. All because I'm a favorite of that freak with a white mask. I won't even bother to tell you his name. Let's just say that he's the one responsible for my liberated imprisonment._

_Then there's Sumire. I'm only going to tell you now, but I care for her. Not love her, no way. She's much to clingy, but she's a comforting presence with her constant hounding. She knows me too well, more than she thinks. It's just that I anticipate her move and catch her before she can catch me._

_There's also Iouichi, the only one I dare shower affection on, and not too much. I don't want to tarnish my reputation, but that little baby gets to me, gets to my cringe _soft side_ enough. Even him I stray away from, when I can, when I dare._

_I care about my friends too much to see them hurt by my very existence._

_Normally I succeed in distancing those I hold dear. Everyone except for one person, one deliciously infuriating _little girl_ who I have no other option but to scorn. At first, I really did dislike her and all her loudness, her pettiness, her immaturity. But after I was kidnapped…and she came back for me…_

_Well…one can't help liking one _Mikan Sakura_. And that's why she gets it rougher from me than anyone else. Even then, she won't let go, won't let go of me. Every day she persists on smiling at me, on treating me like I'm just another kid instead of a murderer. That's why I like her, love her even._

_Aww what am I saying! I'm turning into a sap! It's just that I can see something in her I can't see in anyone else. Hmm…maybe I'll see more if I look at her a bit longer. But darn Ruka keeps catching me at it…oh well._

_She was wearing peaches today…maybe that says something? Hehehehehe…maybe I should get her alone, _then_ maybe…I can get some information. wink_

When we last left Natsume, he was calling me mediocre, that fu…oops, K+ fic, I remember now. Anyway, when we last left our "hero", he was in a very sentimental moment. In his journal. Yes, he has a journal. He refuses to call it a diary because that's too _girly_. And of course, no matter what name you call it, it's still private.

Natsume got up from writing in his…_journal_, and got dressed. Not that he was undressed while he was writing. No, he just changed into something warmer. It was obviously much warmer indoors than outdoors, due to the heating system (unless it happened to blow and roast your grandmother, an unfortunate incident from Memoirs of a Geisha), so he put on a coat, and decided to go to Central Town, where he _overheard_ Mikan was planning to go.

Well, to anyone else, it would be called "eavesdropping", but to Natsume it was "overhearing"…if there is such a word. Just like we would call what Natsume was in the process of doing "stalking" but to him it was simply "looking" for Mikan.

He found the object of his stalkeresque affections sitting in a Central Town coffeeshop with her two best friends Yuu and Hotaru, who he did think of kindly…though he barely showed it. He entered the coffeeshop with his casual cool, making the members of his and Ruka's fanclub, who had gathered at the coffeeshop to have a "meeting", turn their heads and drool. Of course, in any other circumstance, that wouldn't have been visible. But since this is an anime, well, their drool was mondo sized. Natsume cringed and attempted to look calm and nonchalant. He ordered a coffee and sat down at a table that was strategically close to Mikan's (strategically here meaning "close enough to hear what she and her friends were saying but far enough to seem random"). Of course, the abundance of people in the coffeeshop helped quell suspicions.

Now his plan to silently observe Mikan would have worked (Did I mention that was Natsume's plan? No? Well, now you know.)…until Mikan, spotting her "partner", approached him.

_Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just me?_ Natsume thought, as his face flushed (a word here which means "turned so red it resembled a tomato"). Mikan, being dense, did not notice the effect she had on the flame-wielder, an innocently tried to strike up conversation with, "Hey Natsume, whatcha drinking?".

"For your information it's black coffee, _little girl_."

"That _bitter _stuff? Ick."

"I happen to _like_ 'that bitter stuff', and was _enjoying_ it until you came along." Natsume replied. _Great, just great, way to charm her Hyuuga._ He thought.

"You're so _nasty_! All I was trying to do was be _friendly_ to you! Anyway, I was just going to ask where Ruka was!" Mikan said angrily. Natsume was shocked (though, true to form, he didn't show it). _Ruka? She's looking for Ruka? Does that mean she _likes_ him? Oh god!_

"For your information, I don't know. Now back off before I burn your eyebrows off polka-dot-panties girl."

"I have a _name_ pervert! Use it!" Mikan said in a huff, then walked off.

_My name is Natsume Hyuuga_, Natsume thought, _total idiot._

**

* * *

End Notes: **Woah…that was longer than the intro I think. Writing for Gakuen Alice is easier than The Mediator…woah…I guess my heart really does lie in _anime_. At any rate, I hope you like this!

_Ciao Bellas!_

_MB_


	3. Trance Alice, Part 1

**Of Pyros, Polka Dots, and Hidden Love**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfic by (The Sugar-High) Y.N.T. Maria Blanca**

**DISCLAIMER: **note It's not I don't "oven" Gakuen Alice. It's I don't "own" Gakuen Alice. The typo slipped my radar screen I guess snickers. If I did own Gakuen Alice…well…it'd be MUCH MUCH longer…don't you think?

**Author's Notes: **Gawsh…I ate too many Oishi Chocolate Pillows (a popular snack where I live, which is the Philippines)…so now I'm a bit sugar-high (understatement of the year)…forgive my erratic-ness, okay?

Oh yeah, repeating my announcement. I NEED A BETA READER!

Anyway, on with the fic. (Don't worry, this time I typed F-I-C, not F-U-C.)

**

* * *

Chapter _Troix_: Trance Alice**

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. So the very next day, classes resumed. It was already full-blown winter by then, so the class began to resemble pastries with their numerous wraps. The heating system had blown (though no, it did not roast anyone's grandmother), so first period got a chilly reception.

Mikan, who got her watch back in order, was inevitably late, causing Jinno-sensei to give her the ritual one-hour detention. Because of her rotten luck, Mikan was sitting glumly at her desk, her head in her hands, listening to her teacher babble on and on. Now since this is Mikan, well, she isn't the brightest lightbulb in the box, so to her, the lecture, on Edwardian England, was more like an arcane (a word which here means extremely strange) piece of psychobabble.

Unbeknownst to Mikan, behind her, her "frenemy" was watching her closely. Mikan wasn't particularly liking Natsume that day, considering once again he had exposed to the class the particular print on her underwear that day (rabbits), and the fact that it was kind of Natsume's fault she was late. After all, he did push her out of his way, making her drop her books and, well, be late.

Mikan had totally forgotten about her bad mood by second period, until a pop quiz decided to reveal itself…and she hadn't studied at all. The school day passed at a turtle's pace. By the time classes were dismissed for lunch, Mikan was exhausted!

Natsume (who, with the knowledge that Narumi was sick, decided to entertain himself by going through one whole school day without skipping, to Ruka's secret delight) had been busily fantasizing about, well, Mikan, in particularly compromising (a word which here means "particularly obscene and entirely X-rated") dress, had his "concentration" broken by the lunchtime bell. He rushed out of the classroom and, in a moment of clumsiness that was more characteristic of Mikan than himself, collided with a fellow student.

Unfortunately this student, who went by the name of Tamami Shikanami, had a "Trance" Alice…and that Alice was a particularly vengeful one. Before Natsume could blink, he was hit with Tamami's "curse".

Before I tell you what happens to our _unfortunate_ hero, let me explain the Trance Alice. It's much like Tourette's Syndrome, which makes you do something that you don't intend to do at the most inopportune moment. The Trance Alice targets the thing you are trying to hide the most (in Natsume's case, his love for Mikan), and releases it. You are under its power for 24 hours.

The worst thing about it is, you don't know you're hit with it until it manifests itself. And by then, it's too late. You've completed the Trance Alice's duty, and you've totally humiliated yourself to mortification (a word here which means "wanting to shove oneself down a garbage disposal and shred one's own head").

Natsume, totally oblivious to his fate, walked to his favorite tree and read his mange. Deep inside his cerebral cortex, the Trance Alice began to take effect, slowly manipulating the pyro's mind, seeking out his hidden passion…and inevitably targeting it. While this was all happening, who should come by but Mikan herself?

"NATSUUUUMEEE!" Mikan said in a bright, cheery voice, interrupting Natsume's silence. Natsume lifted the manga he was reading away from his face and…

_What's happening…why do I suddenly want to shove her down and kiss her? What the…No! No! No!_ Natsume felt himself drawn by irresistible urges, but it was a testament to the strength of his Alice that he resisted as much as possible. When he was finally able to control himself he looked up at Mikan again.

Big mistake.

Without warning, Mikan was on the snowy ground, with Natsume's face inches from hers…

**

* * *

End Notes: **VLC…Very Lame Cliffie. I know, I know…I'm sorry for the shorter chapter…I'm so lame. But I AGONIZED over the plot twist! So SORRY!

_Ciao Bellas!_

_MB_


	4. Trance Alice, Part 2

**Of Pyros, Polka Dots, and Hidden Love**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfic by (The Very Harassed) Y.N.T. Maria Blanca**

**DISCLAIMER: **GYAH! I don't own Gakuen Alice, not at all. Sad Huh?

**Author's Notes: **It's (one of) the CRUCIALLY CRUCIAL chapters of this VERY STUPID story. I'm sorry to torture you with its existence but, I have nothing better to do. So sorry. Enjoy what you can.

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Trance Alice, Part 2 – I'm sorry…_Mikan_.**

_Without warning, Mikan was on the grass, with Natsume's face inches from hers…_

Luckily (or unluckily) for both our hero and heroine, Natsume was able to stop the Trance Alice from working at the VERY LAST SECOND. Getting up and brushing himself off, Natsume resumed his manga-reading, with Mikan looking at him in horror from behind.

"N…n…Natsume…" Mikan said, her voice suddenly very small.

"What?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

"W…why…why did you do that?" Natsume lowered his manga to see Mikan's terrified face. Not chibi-terrified, just plain terrified. _Great, what the hell made me do that?_ Natsume mentally smacked himself.

"You were disturbing me, and I was going to burn your eyebrows off. But I decided not to waste such flame on a stupid girl like you." Natsume lied by way of explanation. Unfortunately, Mikan was more perceptive (oddly enough) than that.

"You…you're eyes…then…they were…they were filled with…" Mikan stared for a few minutes in horror, then, terrified, she ran away in tears, running blindly into the crowds of Central Town.

For a few moments, Natsume congratulated himself on restoring the peace. But then he realized, to his abject horror…

_What have I done?_

"Little girl! Little girl!" Natsume called out amongst the noon crowds, to no avail. He silently cursed himself, thinking that if he had the chance he would incinerate his own body.

"Little girl! Oi! Little girl!" He tried again, waiting for a response. He got lucky, Amongst the crowds, seated, trembling in her coat, was Mikan, getting herself some tea to calm her shocked nerves. Natsume dashed for Mikan's table, only to find that as soon as Mikan caught sight of him, she quickly abandoned her tea and dashed off. What hit him the most was her terrified expression, as if she was running away from…

_A monster._ Natsume cursed himself fervently and ran after Mikan, following her red jacket flapping in the wind created by her running.

When he finally caught up to her at the edge of the Northern Forest, he gave her a death glare and asked, obviously tired, "Why the heck did you keep running?"

Mikan cowered against a tree and said, in a tiny voice, barely audible against the sound of Natsume's rushing breath, "Natsume-san…are you…are you going to…to _rape_ me?"

Natsume was shocked by two things. One, Mikan had used the honorific _–san_ next to his name. Two, Mikan's voice was so tiny, her eyes wide in fear. And this wasn't chibi-fear folks, it was _real _fear. For a second (A/N: OMG, stupid keyboard, I almost typed "sex-ond"!) Natsume stared at Mikan in shock, contemplating if she wasn't as innocent as she looked. After all, she had used the word _rape_. When he finally cleared his head he turned his back to her and said,

"No, and I'm sorry for scaring you…Mikan." Natsume said, quietly.

"You…you used my _name_." Mikan said in shock (chibi-shock), her eyes boggling.

"Will you quit with that face, ugly!" Natsume said in a huff. Mikan, in her surprise, did.

"It's okay then Natsume! You only scared me a little!" Mikan said, back to her regular old cheery self. Natsume smiled (though Mikan didn't see it on the count of Natsume's back having been turned to her), then took on his regular gruff tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now leave me alone, polka-dots. Or should I say _rabbits?_"

"Grr…I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU PERVERT!" Mikan exclaimed. She grabbed Natsume's manga and ran off with it. Natsume gave chase, and, from afar, it would seem like a couple having fun. Mikan giggled exuberantly while Natsume even managed a snicker, or two. Natsume eventually got his manga back and hit Mikan on the head with it.

"Give it a rest, ugly." Natsume said and walked back to under his tree to read and nap on the snow. But Mikan smiled to herself.

_I made him smile! Maybe he does like me!_

With that, Mikan skipped away into the snowy distance, leaving Natsume to his almost identical thoughts.

_I made her smile, ha! Maybe she does like me! Score!_

**

* * *

End Notes: **I agonized over this equally-short chapter too! So cut me some slack, I'm getting out of ideas! The next chapter will be Christmas already, so murder me later…OKAY! growls

_Ciao Bellas!_

_MB_


	5. Tsubasa Wings It, Part 1

**Of Pyros, Polka Dots, and Hidden Love**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfic by (The Writing Challenged) Y.N.T. Maria Blanca**

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I'd kill Persona (is it Persona or Personas? Hmm…) and call him a Kurei rip-off. Because seriously, he does slightly resemble Kurei from Flame of Recca, with his constant torturing of Natsume (a flame-caster) and his white mask.

**Author's Notes: **It's (another of) the CRUCIALLY CRUCIAL chapters of this VERY STUPID story. It's pre-Christmas, so sometime in December Do the Japanese even celebrate Christmas? Oh well.

**Author's Rants and Raves: **Okay, WHAT GIVES! 146 hits and only THREE REVIEWS? HELLO! That is SO unfair! Anyway, since three people were kind enough to review…dan daraaan daaaaan…I dedicate this chapter to…

**Hiyono-chin **(who called me –sama and made me her "mistress". Arigatou!)

**hopelessromantic75** (who complimented my taste on not putting in an element Alice to make our Natsume-chan jealous…ngehehehe!)

**Ayu7** (who likes Tamami-san, my little Trance-alice friend. Thanks for your review!)

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**goes all Mikan-ish on ya' butts I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Tsubasa Wings It (excuse the bad pun)**

_Ah…The Yultide Season. A season of hope, love, joy, peace on earth, and…_

"TSUBASA-SEMPAI! NOBODY'S GONNA WANT TO MARRY MEEEEE!"

_Really, _REALLY _loud screaming. _

And you thought that after four chapters I was going to go on hiatus already and call it quits? NO WAY IN HELL MAN! I'm here to torture you for, oh, say two more chapters, unless I decide on more…laughs evilly.

Oh, where was I. Oh yes. When we last left our heroine, she was hanging like a koala on Andou, Tsubasa. The students were in charge of decorations, and Mikan had tried to mount a mistletoe branch on the doorway of the classroom. When she fell off the ladder after mounting it, not only had a barrage of boys passed her by without helping her up, none of them had kissed her!

And so she had, inevitably, gone to her "Tsubasa-sempai". Of course, Mikan was being watched, as usual, by the very same pair of amber-ruby eyes that had watched her from chapter one.

_I would have kissed her._ Natsume thought to himself, then shook the insane thoughts out of his mind. Ever since the "Mikan" incident, so named because he had called Mikan by her name on that day, he had been trying to play "keep away" from the honey-haired girl. AT ALL COSTS.

Of course, playing "keep away" from Mikan Sakura was as hard as it sounded. For one thing, on the very day Natsume decided to stay away from Mikan, Mikan seemed to be EVERYWHERE…simply because she was holding party-after-party because she had earned _another_ star. Why? She had saved the faculty's butts from the homicidal teddy bear.

So, yeah, two stars. Which spelled two _unlucky_ stars for Natsume. I don't know what they mean by _spelled_ since I didn't do any spelling, but that's how the saying goes, and that is precisely how Natsume felt as he curled up under his favorite _sakura_ tree on the borders of the Northern Forest. He was fervently trying to burn some wood as kindling, and was nigh to exhaustion. The wood was just to wet with the godforsaken snow. FOUR INCHES than morning, a white blanket over everything.

As Natsume bitterly cursed the winter gods for freezing his butt off (it's his own fault, going out in that weather), who should walk past but Tsubasa and Mikan, hand in hand?

_She and…and…ANDOU? HAND IN HAND?_

You heard me right the first time. Yes. Mikan Sakura and Tsubasa Andou were walking past, hand in hand.

_OH S--t!_

Hey! This is a K+ fic! Watch your mouth! Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the hand-in-hand thing. Yes. Highschool student Tsubasa Andou was holding hands with Middle-schooler Mikan Sakura. Natsume felt his hand grow warm and looked at it. From the sheer intensity of his jealousy, a flameball had appeared. And he knew who he wanted to aim it at.

* * *

Unbeknownst (there goes that word again!) to Natsume, Tsubasa was the one watching _him_. He had known since the day of the RPG game that Natsume was jealous of his and Mikan's close relationship. 

Well of course little Natsume (Aww…makes you think of chibi Natsume! That would be so CUUTE!) was mistaken. It was common knowledge among the 'outcast' class that Misaki and Tsubasa were 'going steady'. But since it was the infamous Alice Academy outcast class, well…no one else really knew. And really now, liking _Mikan_ was practically _incest_. Statutory rape (An older man having carnal knowledge of a child whether consensual or otherwise.) at least!

Tsubasa tailed the angry-eyed boy with his eyes as he continued to comfort a whining Mikan (for the nth time, almost typed MIAKA…JEEZ! Besides, Mikan-chan is waaaay cooler than Miaka-baka.). The two were actually supposed to be shopping for Misaki's present since Mikan, being a girl, would know what Misaki would like…or at least the _real_ Misaki. Tsubasa could never account for her numerous doppelgangers.

Tsubasa grinned, but thoughts of his "devious" plan were interrupted by a tiny voice piping from his side.

"Tsubasa-sempai? Why are you grinning? Thinking of Misaki-san aren't you? Aren't you?" Mikan nudged her senior teasingly,

"Ah…yeah." Tsubasa thought, laughing inwardly. All while Natsume was still on their tail.

* * *

After following the "couple" (oh how he hated to call them that) around Central Town and the surrounding amusement and shopping areas (this is beginning to sound like Gakuen CLAMP), Natsume was exhausted, but determined. Tsubasa _AND_ Mikan were now scouting out spots for Tsubasa's surprise for Misaki, but of course, Natsume didn't know that. He only knew what he saw, and what he saw was a "happy" couple giggling (Mikan) and whispering (Tsubasa) as they walked through the notorious Alice "Winter Wonderland" part of the campus, so named because it was a popular spot for wintering couples to gather and have sweet _rendezvous _amongst the fallen snow. 

All this got Natsume ree-hee-heeeaaallly PISSED. And it got even worse. As the couple was walking, Mikan slipped and fell, butt-first, onto the snow. Tsubasa followed, landing face-first on top of her. Tsubasa struggled to get up off the snow, and Mikan struggled under Tsubasa's weight.

What Natsume saw was Tsubasa supposedly "pinning" Mikan to the ground and squirming over her tiny form. He also "saw" Mikan struggling to free herself. What he "saw" was too much for him. He burst out of his hiding place and threw a fireball at a nearby tree.

"Oi! Andou! You _hentai_! (Speak for yourself, panty-on-the-brain)," Natsume said angrily, "let her go!" Another fireball appeared threateningly in Natsume's hand.

_Uh oh…_Tsubasa thought, _this isn't part of the plan._ He shrugged. _Guess I'll just have to wing it._

**

* * *

End Notes: **If you're wondering about how the title is a pun, well, _tsubasa_ means 'wing', hence "winging it". Anyway, our lovable old Tsubasa-sempai will be a crucial character in bringing Mikan and Natsume together…by any means necessary. (Shadow control. Shaaaaadow controoooool…)

_Ciao Bellas!_

_MB_


	6. Tsubasa Wings It, Part 2 The End

**Of Pyros, Polka Dots, and Hidden Love**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfic by (The Yakisoba Obsessed) Y.N.T. Maria Blanca**

**DISCLAIMER: **…If I owned Gakuen Alice, I'd make this fic really happen, as well as the fic "Simple Days" coz it's so damn funny.

**Author's Notes: **At last! Tsubasa-sempai still makes an appearance! This is the last chapter! Awww…this is a first! I finish a chapter fic in ONE DAY. WORLD RECORD! YEAH!

I dedicate this story, once again, to

**Hiyono-chin **(who called me –sama and made me her "mistress". Arigatou!)

**hopelessromantic75** (who complimented my taste on not putting in an element

Alice to make our Natsume-chan jealous…ngehehehe!)

**Ayu7** (who likes Tamami-san, my little Trance-alice friend…wooo.)

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!** (goes all Mikan-ish on ya' butts) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!  
This last chapter is FOR YOU!

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Tsubasa Wings It, Part 2 – All's Well That Ends Well**

_Uh oh…Tsubasa thought, this isn't part of the plan. He shrugged. Guess I'll just have to wing it._

Unfortunately, an altercation with the hot-tempered (and hot-bodied) Natsume Hyuuga was not on Misaki and Tsubasa's (GOD! I ALMOST TYPED TAMA-friggin-HOME! WHAT THE…) Match-Mikan-With-Natsume Plan.

At least, not an altercation _this_ big. Sure, they expected a teeny bit of singing, but not what Natsume threatened, which was an all out turkey roast.

Or rather, a Tsubasa roast.

"Get off of her you pervert!" Natsume (who is the pot calling the kettle black, what with his panty-teasing and all that) ordered Tsubasa in a gruff shout. Twin fireballs appeared near Natsume's head, their tiny, flame-y points aimed at Tsubasa's…

_Nether region_. To put it lightly for the kids.

Well, if any other man was in Tsubasa's position, they'd have run for their lives. But either way, Tsubasa was in trouble. If he went back to Misaki without having matched up Mikan and Natsume, he'd be castrated (a word here which, for you kiddies, means "very, VERY unhappy and in pain."), and if he stayed he'd be cremated (a word here which means "burned to the crispiest of crisps") _and _castrated. So either way he was screwed.

_Oh well…_Tsubasa dusted the snow off him. Mikan, seeing the possible danger her sempai was in, was able to get up (finally), and threw herself at Natsume, extinguishing his flames.

When Natsume recovered from the shock, he pushed Mikan off and said, eyes burning, "What the hell did you do that for, little girl!"

Mikan responded with equal fervor, her eyes flashing, her nullifying Alice at the ready. "Why were you trying to hurt Tsubasa-sempai, you…you JERK! All you've been trying to do lately is ruin my life! And when you couldn't do that, you turn on my friends!" Natsume stood there, shocked by the vicious verbal onslaught… obviously he had jumped to conclusions.

And he had ruined everything.

Before he could explain himself, Mikan ran away, in tears. Natsume stood, stunned, until a voice broke through his reverie.

"You really love her, don't you." Tsubasa laid a hand on Natsume's shoulder in a "fatherly" gesture. In an instant, Tsubasa found that hand aflame.

"OW! Sorry…sorry," Tsubasa backed away slightly, "but you have to admit, I was right. You love Mikan, that's why you tried to 'save' her from me."

"How'd you know?" Natsume responded gruffly.

"I knew how we looked."

"Oh." He didn't say more than that. He turned to go.

"Why don't you tell her, you have all the chances to." Tsubasa's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I…can't. It'd destroy her." Natsume's face was shadowed. He refused to lift his head.

"How?"

"I'd destroy her. Like I destroyed…_them._" Them referring to the people he'd burned in a sea of flames. He was only eight. He had done that. Just imagine what he could do to an innocent, too-loud, angel on earth? _Woah…that sounds sappy. QUIT IT AUTHOR!_

I'll quit it when I like, so there.

"Look Hyuuga-san," Tsubasa, oblivious to the argument going on "telepathically" between Natsume and the all-powerful authoress, even used an honorific, just to appear kindly, "Mikan won't let you destroy her. You couldn't, even if you tried. She's just…not as fragile as you think."

Natsume stared up at the older boy's face. For a moment, he thought to himself. _Is this how it feels to have a big brother?_ He snapped out of it, and broke into a run.

_Mikan…I'm sorry…_

_

* * *

_

_(**Tiny Note From the Author**: The following sequence is best read with "When You Say Nothing At All" playing in the background.) _

_Crap…_after searching for hours, Natsume couldn't see head nor ponytail of Mikan Sakura. He'd searched Central Town from top-to-toe, to no avail. Eventually, the flame-wielder gave up and went back to his dorm, dejected.

Unbeknownst (it's like in EVERY CHAPTER that word pops up at least ONCE) to Natsume, Tsubasa was at his aid.

The next morning, Natsume awoke to a hastily penned note on his dresser. _Under your tree, there I'll be. 5:00pm._ Natsume shrugged off the note, and incinerated it. The experiences of the day before had gotten him too pissed to care. He made an appearance in class, cut it, and went to sit under his tree.

Mikan also received such a note. In a bad mood, the idea of a secret admirer charmed her little semi-romantic heart. She was there at five and, to her disappointment, saw only a boy she had begun to loathe once more. She turned to leave. But at just the right moment, Natsume lowered his ever-present manga, and saw. It was a setup…but thank god for it.

"Wait!" Natsume said gruffly.

"What." Mikan turned heel. She had made herself up to meet her "secret admirer", and she was a vision in her powder-pink turtleneck and black pants. She had even worn a beret and a thick and cute little coat. Natsume couldn't help but stare.

"What!" Mikan repeated, a little louder, making Natsume break his reverie.

"I…I'm sorry. For yesterday." Once again (this also happened in chapter four, if you don't remember) Natsume had his back turned to Mikan, so she would not see his blush. He refused to show any emotion in his voice.

"…And you're not going to call me Mikan again, like the last time?" There was a smile in her voice. Natsume turned to face Mikan. Indeed, she was smiling, her arms outstretched in a gesture of…

_That's not…that's…is that…_

"Tsubasa-sempai told me everything." Mikan smiled. Natsume's mental jaw fell open.

"So." Natsume said gruffly.

"I didn't…I didn't know."

"I suppose you're going to call me a pervert and run away, you stupid girl." Natsume said even rougher. Mikan shook her head.

"I didn't know…you felt…the same way." She smiled.

_Woah…waitaminit…the _same_ way. That means…_

Without a word, Natsume crushed Mikan to him, holding her too-tight, his body heat warming her from the winter snows around them. Not a word was spoken between them.

No words were needed.

**THE END**

**

* * *

End Notes: **THE FINAL CHAPTER! Oh dear! I know…weird. It's like this fic was a one shot with chapters huh…I know. I'm so pathetic. Which is why I'm going to cry, right now, on the spot. Heh…I'm so tired.

I am so freaking woozy…going to fall…asleep. gets a coffee

Anyway, I apologize for the HEINOUS crime of Natsume OOC-ness. My "excuse" is that love does that to people. Anyway, this is how it ends, my first Gakuen Alice Fanfic, and my second completed chapterfic…ever. Well, there goes everything…

_Paalam mga Kaibigan! Until Next Time!_

_MB_


End file.
